Platform Perils
Platform Perils is the 10th blooper K41 made, and was released on December 25, 2017. Plot: Mario hosts a Christmas contest of surviving on a platform for his friends. Events: The blooper opens with Mario standing below the platform, with K41, Wario, Luigi, Steve, TWP, K42, and Helicopter standing across from him. Steve asks why Mario made them come here in the freezing cold. Mario explains that they are here to participate in a challenge, which is to be the last one standing on a platform hundreds to thousands of feet in the air. The last one standing wins a mystery prize. Everyone marvels at the mention of a mystery prize, and Thatwaspointless remarks that they sound cool. It is at this point when everyone realizes they have never seen TWP before, and Mario asks where K41 found him. K41 explains that he is his friend. Mario then explains the only reason he is having them compete is because they were the only people who were outside on such a cold day. Mario then says that they can't refuse because their feet are stuck to the floor, so they have to participate in the challenge. The contestants are thrown onto the platform, and Mario explains the rules, which state that if you fall off the platform you're out, and you cannot die (Steve breaks this rule). The challenge begins, and the platform starts shaking. K41 asks Mario if this is safe, because they are really high up and the goal is to push each other off. Mario explains that it is totally safe, as if they fall the only thing they could break is their neck, which is the opposite of safe. Steve corners Helicopter and pushes him off the platform. Helicopter then tries to fly out of range, but Steve pulls out a bow and arrow. He throws it at Helicopter and knocks his propeller off, causing him to fall and lose. Steve does a victory dance, and TWP comes up from behind and kicks him off. K41 then says that that was a great move, and they high five. This causes TWP to accidentally fall off, eliminating him. Mario says it is looking boring around here, and insults some Toads below. They get angry and start punching the bottom of the platform, causing it to shake even more. The Toads yell to get down from the Platform. Wario turns around and there is revealed to be a slide, which Toads use to get to the platform. As the Toads try to ram into Wario, he jumps over all of them like a boss and the rest of the Toads land at the bottom. Wario, confident, boasts that he is going to win, but then a Fire Toad appears behind him. He charges a massive fireball, which he launches at Wario. Wario, now on fire, jumps off, eliminating him. K41 now thinks he can win the challenge when K42 says that he deserves more subscribers. K42 gets mad because he meant to say that he does not deserve more subscribers, and kicks himself over his mistake. Him and K41 then argue for a little bit, then stop. K41 asks what they should do now, and K42 says "this", and grabs K41 and hurls himself off the platform, and they explode when they land. Victory music sounds, and Mario, who wasn't paying attention, realizes that somebody won. It turned out that Luigi did nothing but stand still during the whole challenge while everybody else eliminated themselves and/or each other. Everyone then gathers round to watch Luigi open his mystery box, and it turns out to be a coupon for a nonexistent company. Luigi, along with everyone else, gets furious because Mario had them risk their lives for nothing. Steve lands on the ground in front of Yoshi, who is nearby, and dies. Mario suggests everyone take the joke and have a good Christmas laugh, but everyone attacks Mario and they start wrestling. Yoshi revives Steve and joins some onlookers to the fight. They decide to join in, and everyone is wrestling until Peach shows up. Peach asks what is going on, and Mario panics and says some random phrase, ending the blooper. Characters: K41 (Main) Luigi (Main) K42 (Main) Helicopter (Main) Wario (Main) Thatwaspointless (Main) Steve (Main) Mario (Antagonist) Toads (Secondary Antagonist) Yoshi (Minor) Bowser (Minor) Red (Minor) DK (Minor) Peach (Minor) Pink Yoshi (Cameo) Trivia: This blooper celebrated the 2017 Christmas season, despite not really being about Christmas. This was based on SMG4's 2017 blooper Mario's Challenge. This is the first appearance of thatwaspointless. When Luigi is opening his prize, Steve can be seen along with the rest of the onlookers. However, in the next scene it is revealed that he never hit the ground and was still falling up until that point. K41 purposely did this to see if viewers would notice this. Steve, like in some other bloopers, dies from hitting the ground too hard after falling a huge height. Although he dies, he is revived with a Mushroom, making this blooper the first time that Steve died and was then revived. Who Killed Steve doesn't count because Steve was revealed to never have died in the first place. Although Steve dies, there are other situations where the characters do not die. Wario survives being lit on fire, and him along with Luigi, TWP, and Helicopter, as well as the Toads all survive a fall from the same height as Steve. K41 and K42 also survive falling from the same height as well as exploding on impact. Thatwaspointless is K41's best friend in real life.